


cup side scribbles

by wretchedwriter



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Coffeeshop AU, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7729702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wretchedwriter/pseuds/wretchedwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: “They mixed up our coffee orders but i accidentally took a sip and this is really good can I have it?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	cup side scribbles

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever and I wrote it for the Phandom Little Pop over on tumblr. Please feel free to leave feedback :))

“Order for-” the rest of the baristas sentence was lost to the whirring of the espresso machine. The coffee shop was filled with groggy persons waiting for liquid energy to be delivered in cardboard cups. Despite the amount of people, it was relatively quiet except for the coffee machines whirrs and yawns of the customers. The loudest yawns came from a particular brunette leaning against the window looking as if he was struggling to stay awake as the morning rays reflected off his hair.

Text from: Mr.Bossy pants >:(

_ Daniel, you're late. Again. _

_ Sorry sir. Traffic is terrible will be there shortly. _

_ This is the tenth time this month. You are replaceable in case you forgot.  _

“Fuck” Dan mumbled under his breath refraining from banging his head against the window. He couldn't afford to lose his job right after dropping out of Uni, finding this job is a miracle considering his lack of experience.

He absentmindedly grabbed the drink that had just been set down on the counter taking a swig speeding to the door when he realized it was far too sweet and frothy to be his drink but he actually quite liked the taste of cinnamony vanilla that filled his mouth like childhood Christmas at nans in a cup. 

Dan felt someone tap on his shoulder and whipped around about to snap at someone for making him later than he was. When he turned around though, Dan became speechless looking straight at a man standing shyly as if afraid Dan might strike. He had sharp features and with eyes that could make the summer sky jealous all framed with a fringe the color that rivaled the darkest obsidian that made Dan's heart leap. He stared before he acknowledged that his beautiful lips were saying something. 

“You have my drink” the mystery man stated.

“What?”  Dan questioned curiously.

“My drink. You picked up my drink.” He repeated amused as he lifted the cup in his hand which displayed “Dan” scribbled on the side.

Dan looked down to the side of the cup in his hand and realized where his name should be a messily scrawled “Phil” was in its place. Dan looked at his watch and as he did so he realized he couldn’t waste another minute.

“Yeah well I already took a sip out of it. Have mine. I'm late,” Dan said edging away from the door already anticipating daydreaming about this interaction later. Phil also didn't need to know that Dan just really wanted Phil’s drink and the black coffee Dan ordered seemed quite unappealing. 

Phil chuckled instead of backing away at Dan's snarkiness which caught Dan off guard. Phil took a sip of Dan's drink and his face twisted into disgust.

“Good god what is this floor cleaner?” Dan laughed at that which made Phil's smile light up even more challenging the sun that was rising higher and higher outside.

“What you can't handle a little black coffee?” Dan teased.

“Sorry mate I'm not drinking this.”

“But your drink is just so good.” Dan replied childlike begging.

Phil looked at him in joke disbelief “so you want me to go back into that line to pay for my drink again wait for it to be made so that you don't have to drink your coffee?” 

“Pretty much” Dan nodded.

Phil acted as if he was weighing his options. “You can have my coffee if you agreed to go out for drinks with me”

Dan looked shocked and lost all control of his mouth.

Phil started to apologize when Dan's laughing cut him off. Dan replied, suddenly remembering how to move his jaw. “No-no it's just I was. I'd love to.”

Although Dan had probably just kissed his job goodbye he couldn't feel happier that alongside a stranger's name on his cup seven digits had been jotted down with a small heart.


End file.
